


Tempers, or More?

by GryffindorTom



Series: Grimmauld Place Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: (August 2023) James Sirius Potter, the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, is annoyed with his half-brother, Hugo Granger-Potter, the son of Hermione Granger. Is it an ordinary rivalry…or is it more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story partially takes place within the same universe as my "Confessions" universe, meaning that Hermione and Harry are married, with Hugo and Rose being his sons, along with James, Albus and Lily (but they are Ginny's children. Hugo is the same age as Lily Luna (two years younger than Albus, three younger than James.).

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

**14th August 2023**

' _Hugo Granger-Potter. Such a better sounding name than Hugo Weasley. At least I am not even related in any way to that person my mother describes as having the emotional span of a teaspoon_.' Hugo thought, sitting in the Drawing Room of number 12, Grimmauld Place, doing his summer homework for his Fourth Year at Hogwarts. ' _At least my true birth parents finally married, meaning that I can be closer to my crush._ '

A member of Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts, the same house his paternal great-grandmother, Euphemia Potter, was in, Hugo had a secret, one that he couldn't tell his parents or even his siblings. Hugo had a crush on his oldest brother, James Sirius Potter. He had had the crush on him ever since James had been caught pranking in Hugo's third year by the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Daphne Boot, the person who, according to Scorpius Malfoy, was known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin.

Whilst Hugo was thinking about how much he liked his brother, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the object of his crus barging into the Drawing Room, running straight into where he was sitting.

"Watch where you are sitting you 'Puff!" James shouted, annoyed at how he had to clean up the polo shirt that he was wearing, all because he had spilt his pumpkin juice all over himself. "Just because you are my youngest brother does not mean that you are a loser of a Hufflepuff."

"That's funny James, Great-grandmother Euphemia was a Hufflepuff." Hugo said, getting angry with James. "So you can hardly talk you Dork. Unlike your Kitten pride, our female Fifth Year prefect didn't get expelled at the end of last year for getting pregnant."

"You…you bastard. Fred was drugged on love potion and Harmony came onto him. It's not my fault that he got her pregnant." James said. "I tried to warn him that she was going to get him to get her pregnant."

James went to pull his wand from his holster, but was not as quick to the draw, seeing Hugo pull his out first. James suddenly remembered why his brother was quick to the draw, Hugo was a member of the Black Wands, the successor organisation to Dumbledore's Army that his father had introduced a few years ago before becoming Minister.

Looking at his brother, he saw something in the chocolate brown eyes that Hugo had inherited off his mother, just like the messy hair off his father, and the redness in it from his late grandmother, Lily Potter. The thing that he saw…a love that James usually saw in a girl that was trying to flirt with him at Hogwarts, the look of true love.

As Hugo got closer to James, he knew that he was in love with his brother, and he knew that should he kiss James, he would finally be free…


End file.
